Il était une fois le Tardis
by Morganne Storm
Summary: Quand le Tardis, le Docteur et Clara débarquent à Storybrooke sans prévenir et dérange la vie tranquille de ses habitants, il faut s'attendre à des représailles. Surtout de la part d'Emma Swan et du Capitaine Crochet.


**Hello tous le monde! Voilà une petite FanFiction qui met à l'honneur les séries Doctor Who et Once Upon A Time! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à ma laisser une petite review pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas!**

 **Disclamer: Par ailleurs, les personnages que j'utilise dans cette FanFiction ne m'appartiennet pas, ils appartiennent pour ceux de Docteur Who à la BBC et pour ceux de Once Upon A Time à ABC.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'ortographes, je suis vraiment nul dans ce domaine! :)**

 **Chapitre 1**

La vie à Storybrooke n'avait jamais été aussi paisible. Une routine tout à fait plaisante semblait s'installer pour Emma en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Killian. Killian … rien qu'à l'évocation du nom de son conjoint, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cette homme était tous ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et il lui offrait le bonheur qu'elle s'entêtait à chercher depuis maintenant 28 ans, depuis cette fameuse nuit où ses parents, Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant, l'avait déposé dans l'armoire magique de Gepetto afin qu'elle puisse tous les sauver de la malédiction de Regina. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était la progéniture de personnages de contes de fées ? Et encore plus étonnant, qui peut se vanter d'avoir pour conjoint le Capitaine Crochet ?

Assise sur un banc en face de l'océan, elle buvait avec lenteur un chocolat chaud qu'elle avait pris chez Granny, avec de la chantilly et de la canelle, comme elle et Henry les aimait tant. Elle attendait que Killian finisse les quelques courses qu'il avait à faire pour le dîner du soir. Elle vérifia son téléphone, au cas où elle aurait reçu un message de Regina, qui gardait Henry pour la soirée. Ce qui signifie qu'elle et Killian aurait l'appartement pour eux seul, et qu'ils pourraient se permettre quelques activitées qui néccéssite de l'intimité. Elle avait louer, quelque temps après la visite d'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff d'Arendelle un petit appartement cosy, non loin de ses parents, afin de pouvoir être plus tranquille dans sa vie de femme, et puis, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de vivre avec ses parents, même si maintenant qu'elle les avait retrouvé, elle avait du mal à ne pas les voir au moins une fois par jour. Profondément ancrée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Killian s'approchait d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse à côté d'elle sur le banc. Elle ne pu réprimer un sursaut de surprise.

\- Killian , bon sang, tu m'as fais peur ! Dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de chocolat chaud qui avaient malheureusement coulé sur son jean.

\- Mille excuses, mais tu semblais tellement pensive que je n'ai pas osé te sortir de tes pensées.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Dieu, qu'il savait embrasser cet homme là ! Le baiser pris fin seulement lorsqu'ils furent hors d'haleine. Et puis, des gens commencaient à les regarder, et par des gens, j'entends Grognon et Simplet, qui ne manquerait surement pas d'en informer Blanche-Nege.

\- Et si nous rentrions à la maison, histoire d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité Killian ?

Ils se levèrent et partirent main dans la main en direction de l'appartement d'Emma, où ils firent un magnifique dîner aux chandelles et l'amour comme des bêtes toute le nuit. Ca, c'est l'histoire que vous auriez voulu lire, et je vous aurez écris un petit lemon car je sais ô combien les lecteurs les aiment. Mais désolé de vous décevoir, la partie de jambes en l'air sera pour plus tard, dans le chapitre suivant si vous êtes vraiment gourmant.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon histoire, ils n'avaient pas atteint le rue suivante, qu'une chose des plus improbable se produisit. Une sorte de grande boîte bleue, comme les vieilles cabines téléphoniques anglaises se matérialisait dans la rue, non loin du restaurant de Granny.

\- Par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais on dirait une sorte de magie vraiment très étrange !

Une fois la cabine totalement matérialisée, le calme revint. Emma s'approcha de la cabine d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé même si elle s'avouait volontiers avoir un peu peur. Elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant de l'intérieur, se retourna vers Killian et lui dit :

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je crois qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur ! Va chercher Belle, elle seule pourra nous dire à qu'elle genre de menace nous avons à faire.

La situation était vraiment mauvaise pour le Docteur. Vraiment vraiment mauvaise. Il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation depuis la Guerre du Temps, autant vous dire un sacré bout de temps. En plus de 900 ans, il n'avait jamais connu une si forte crise avec la Tardis. Jamais. Et voilà que ce dernier boudait, et qu'il les emmenait, lui et Clara, dans une petite ville paumée du Maine appelé Storybrooke en 2015. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver dans cette ville, dont le nom en lui même était ennuyeux. Il chercha Clara des yeux. Cette dernière se trouvait sur le fauteuil de protection, en position de protection. Décidément, cette jeune ne cesserais jamais de la surprendre. Il décida, dans un vain effort de calmer le Tardis, de s'adresser directement à lui.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le plus aimable ni poli des seigneurs du temps, mais cela fait 900 ans que l'on voyage ensemble et vivant des aventures plus loufoques les unes que les autres ! Tu es de loin mon meilleur ami, et sache que tu es le meilleur Tardis que l'on puisse trouver, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai volé, toi, et pas un autre ! Je t'en pris enterrons la hâche de guerre !

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur n'eu le droit, qu'à un rugissement provenant des tréfonds du Tardis.

\- Ah ouais, tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Sache que je me débrouillerais bien mieux sans toi et tu n'es qu'une ridicule et ingrâte boîte bleue et tu as intérêt à nous laisser sortir, si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise mon tournevis sonique pour t'anéantir ! Tu fais moins le malîn maintenant !

Le Tardis continua pendant encore quelques minutes sa descente avant d'attérir à Storybrooke. Le premier réflexe du Docteur fut d'aller voir si Clara n'était pas blesser. L'intérieur du Tardis semblait intacte, comme s'il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

\- Docteur, où sommes-nous ?

\- A Storybrooke !

\- On dirait un nom tout droit sortit de contes de fées, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- C'est surtout très ennyeux et ce n'est pas du tous l'endroit et l'époque que je voulais te faire visiter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui as pris à cette maudite boîte bleue !

\- Docteur, je ne crois pas que le Tardis est fait ça consciemment. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il était ensorcellé.

Le Docteur réflechit quelques instants avant de se lever pour vérifier les tours de contrôle du Tardis. Rien. Rien ne s'affichait sur les panneaux, et aucunes informations ne pouvaient être capter. Comme si l'âme du Tardis lui avait été arraché. Si l'âme du Tardis avait disparu, cela n'annoncer rien qui vaille.

\- Clara, je crois qu'il est temps que nous allions découvrir les habitants de Storybrooke et leur demander pourquoi mon cher Tardis n'est plus qu'une coquille vide sans âme ! Car si nous ne retrouvons pas l'âme du Tardis, adieu voyage et aventure dans l'espace-temps et bonjour une éternité d'ennuie dans cette ville de misère !

\- Allons Docteur, que pensez vous trouvez de si terrible dans cette ville ?

\- Les ennuis, et les vrais cette fois-ci.

Belle et Killian ne furent pas long à revenir et à l'instant où Belle posa les yeux sur la boîte bleue, elle l'identifia sans aucuns problèmes.

\- Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, c'est le Tardis !

\- Le quoi ? Demanda Emma, confuse.

\- Le Tardis. C'est une vieille légende britannique où il est question d'un seigneur du temps, le Docteur, qui voyage dans l'espace-temps avec le Tardis.

Emma avait accepté de croire que les contes de fées étaient réels et que c'est parents étaient Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant et qu'elle sortait avec le Capitaine Crochet, mais là s'en était trop. Elle en avait plus qu'assez que des légendes et des contes de fées interviennent tous le temps dans sa vie lorqu'elle touchait la bonheur absolue du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas de nature une fille égoîste, mais elle estimait avoir largement vécu sa part d'aventure et de malheur et avait envie que d'une chose : une vie tranquille, sans danger qui vienne frapper à la porte toutes les cinq minutes. Mais elle ne pouvait nier l'évidence : Le Docteur et son Tardis avaient débarqué à Storybrooke.

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit brusquement, pour laisser sortir un homme avec un nœud papillon et une jeune femme. L'homme qui semblait être le Docteur s'avança jusqu'à atteindre Emma et lui tendit la main en lui disant :

\- Je suis le Docteur, et je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient.


End file.
